No es lo que parece, Edward
by darla haruno 28
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la desaparicion de el mayor de los Elric, y ahora este decide regresar. Con tanto tiempo es normal que las cosas cambien ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Hasta este punto? Aunque; No es lo que parece, Edward o ¿Me equivoco, Winry?
1. La noticia

En una de las praderas a las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Risembuul, se podia ver correr a una pequeña rubia de ojos azules con leves destellos dorados y de no mas de 4 años. La pequeña corria en direccion a la casa de las Rockbell's. La niña corria a una velocidad envidiable pero se notaba que estaba un tanto cansada ya que su respiracion era agitada y su piernecitas ya estaban bastante cansadas pero la niña alfin llego a su destino, en rapido movimiento abrio la puerta y corrio a la misma velocidad hasta llegar a la cocina donde seguramente se encontraria la persona a la que buscaba.

-¡Mami!-llamo la pequeña al ver a una mujer de 22 años, como mucho, cocinando una deliciosa tarta de manzana. La mujer tenia un largo y sedoso cabello rubio claro al igual que su hija, unos profundos ojos azules los cuales demostraban una gran sabiduria y experencia apesar de su corta edad, una piel levemente dorada por culpa del trabajo que, aveces, le obligaba a pasar varias horas bajo el sol, un cuerpo bien formado y proporcionado y unos rasgos que parecian haber sido tallados por el mismo angeles.

-Dime, mi cielo- dijo con tono dulce mientras dejaba la tarta sobre la mesa y miraba el aspecto de su hija con una sonrisilla divertida-Como se nota que es mi hija- penso divertida la joven madre.

-¡El tio Al ya llego!- exclamo la emocionada la pequeña, la cual ya habia recuperado el aliento, la niña se preparaba para correr de nuevo pero tenia que esperar luz verde por parte de su progenitora, la cual simplemente se quito el delantal, ensancho la sonrisa y le envio una mirada a su hija en señal de aprobacion. La infante no espero ni un segundo mas empezo, otra vez, a correr pero esta vez seguida de su madre. Al poco rato madre e hija ya se encontraban en la estacion de tren, ambas miraban a su alrededor hasta que...¡Bingo! Habian encontrado a sus objetivos.

-¡Al!- llamo la rubia mayor mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo para abrazarlo, un chico de cabello, largo y castaño, hermosos ojos pardos, piel blanca y de gran estatura.

-¡Winry!-dijo mientras correspondia al abrazo de su amiga.

-¿Y yo que?-se quejo el pequeño acompañante de el menor de los Elric, un pequeño niño de no mas de 4 años de cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y de estatura, segun el, _mas que apropiada y satisfactiria para su edad_.

-Anda ven-dijo la Rockbell mientras cogia en brazos al niño y su amigo a la pequeña. Al cabo de un rato los cuatro se dirigieron a casa de los Rockbell's.-Bueno, Al¿Como te fue tu ultima mision?-pregunto la mecanica animadamente ya que quedaba mucho camino para llegar asi que decidio conversar un rato con su amigo.

-Bien, nos costo bastante poder cogerle pero al final lo conseguimos- le respondio a su amiga.

-¿Quienes te acompañaron?- volvio a preguntar pero esta vez mas ansiosa ya que queria saber si estaban alguno de sus conocidos.

-Pues...Maria Ross y Armstrong- contesto mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

-¡Hace tiempo que no veo a Maria ni a Armstrong!- exclamo con melancolia la chica.

-Normal, antes los veias a diario ya que trabajabas para el ejercito y ahora apenas los ves-comento el alquimista con tranquilidad.

-¡Por cierto, mami! Nunca nos contaste sobre como acabaste en el ejercito- dijeron ambos infantes al unisono.

-¡Larga historia!- se excuso la chica mientras adelantaba, repentinamente, su marcha.

-¡Mamá!- se quejaron los dos niños con los cachetes inflados.

-Si quereis yo os lo puedo contar, ya que yo estube trabajando en varias misiones con vuestra madre- les comento Al.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron ambos con los ojos llenos de ilusion.

-Claro...-la frase se quedo en el aire ya que la rubia mecanica le habia lanzado su famosa llave inglesa a la cabeza en un perfecto e impecable tiro haciendo que el Elric menor cayera de bruces al suelo y en ese preciso instante en la cabeza de ambos mellizos se formo una imagen de como seria su madre en los tiempos en los que trabajaba con los militares. Una mujer rubia y de ojos azul, unos cuantos años mas joven, claro esta, vestida con el uniforme militar, con el cabello recogido en un moño, como el que utilizaba la tia Riza y un par de pistolas o llaves inglesas, no estaban muy seguros. Sinceramente los dos infantes no estaban seguros al 100% de que era mas mortal, ya que desde que tenian uso de razon todo ser que era golpeado con la llave inglesa de su madre caia al suelo inconsiente o medio muerto segun de la fuerza utilizada, solo dos de sus tios, Roy y Al, solian sobrevivir, con suerte, a los mortales ataques de su progenitora.

-¡Tio Al!¡¿Estas bien?¡¿Sigues vivo?-pregunto el niño mientras intentaba ayudar a su tio mientras que su hermana le picaba con un palo.

-¡Hikari, Kenji!- llamo el alquimista-Estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo para tranquilizar a los mellizos.

-Y yo que ya estaba planeando tu funeral- comento una muy divertida Rockbell.

-¡Que joya de amiga!- se quejo el chico, ya recuperado, en el mismo tono que la rubia.

-¿Mama, por que no quieres contarnos lo de cuando estubiste en el ejercito?- pregunto la pequeña rubiecita.

-Tengo mis razones- se excuso la joven madre volviendo a acelerar el paso.

-¡Mamá!- rezongaron los pequeños molestos por que, probablemente, jamas tendrian las repuestas.

-Lo mejor sera dejarla- recomendo el Elric ya recuperado totalmente.-Algun dia os lo explicara- finalizo el chico mientras despeinaba a los infantes.

-¿Enserio crees eso tio Al?-pregunto el pequeño rubio.

-Si- respondio mientras sonreia amablemente el Alquimista.

-Ojala- suspiro la menor

-¡Dense prisa!- apresuro la madre de los pequeños que estaba unos pasos mas adelante.

-¡Si!- dijeron los pequeños que salieron corriendo mientras el mayor se acerco a la mujer a paso lento.

-Win, te tengo una noticia que creo que no te va ha agradar mucho- comento serio el de ojos ceniza cuando ya estaba al lado de su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Que pasa, Al?-pregunto la rubia extrañada por el tono poco usual, en el, de su amigo.

-_**El..Ha vuelto **_-dijo el castaño cabizbajo

-N...no...pue...puede ser- musito la de profunda mirada azulina- Dime que es broma- suplico por lo bajo la mujer

-Yo, lo siento- se disculpo el castaña triste, cabizbajo y unn poco culpable por tener que haberle dado tal noticia a su _hermana_

-Tranquilo, Al- tranquilizo la chica mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amigo, casi hermano- No es tu culpa, es suya y mia, sobre todo mia- susurro esto ultimo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amigo la escuchara y la abrazara para reconfortarla

-Se fuerte, Win ...

_¿Continuara...?_


	2. El extraño

-Se fuerte, Win...-pidio el Alquimista dulcemente ya que sentia como dentro de poco la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos se derrumbaria de un momento a otro-No querras que Kenji y Hikari te vean asi ¿No?-pregunto el castaño a modo de consuelo.

-Tienes razon- dijo la rubia mientras levantaba su cabeza, haciendo visibles sus profundos orbes azulados que, para sorpresa del castaño, no tenian rastro alguno de lagrimas.-¿Que?-pregunto extrañada la joven madre al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su amigo.

-Nada, nada- repondio el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cogia la mano de su amiga y empezaba a correr en direccion a residecia Rockbell.

Por un instante la rubia sintio como regresaba a su niñez junto a los hermanos Elric; Al y Ed. Edward, ya hacia cuatro años que habia partido hacia el otro mundo que se encontraba al otro lado de la tan famosa Puerta. Cuatro largos años en los que habia pasado de todo tanto cosas buenas como malas. Cuatro años sin ver a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia/adolescencia pero por lo visto aquel lapsus de tiempo sin verse estaba apunto de romperse definitivamente. Aunque no sabia si sentirse feliz o dolorida, ademas despues de su ultima partida...Ya no sabia ni que sentir ni que pensar sobre Ed...

Poco despues ambos adultos llegaron a la casa Rockbell donde ambos rubiecitos los esperaban impaciente.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto ceñuda la mini-Winry.

-Eso, eso- secundo el otro rubiecito mirando con desaprobacion a los dos adultos presentes.

-Nos entretuvimos en el camino- se excuso el castaño con una sonrisa mientras la rubia meyor observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ája- asintieron ambos infantes no muy convencidos.

-Bueno niños les tengo una noticia-dijo el Elric menor con una sonrisa amigable. La madre al escuchar estas palabras se sobresalto, no seria que...No, no, no y no Al jamas faltaria a su palabra de esa manera ¿Verdad?

-¿Que es, tio Al?¿Que es?- preguntaron ambos niños emocionados y la de ojos azules para su dentros.

-Pues...¡Mañana va haber una gran fiesta de bienvenida!-exclamo sonriente el muchacho.

-¿¡QUE, QUE!-gritaron no solo los niños sino tambien la mecanica Rockbell. El castaño sintio la mirada asesina que le enviaba la rubia asi que decidio escabullirse antes de tener una muerte prematura pero demasiado tarde...El "arma" homicida ya se encontraba incrustada en su cabeza haciendo que el hombre cayera en el suelo semi-muerto.

-¿De bienvenida?-preguntaron los mellizos mientras picaban con un palito a su tio.-¿Quien vuelve?-volvieron a preguntar los rubitos mas curiosos aun.

-Es una fiesta de bienvenida para...-la rubia pauso pensativa ganandose una mirada inquisitora por parte de su amigo-para...Vuestro _tio_ Edward-completo con una sonrisa dulce mientras el castaño le enviaba una mirada de "_No tienes remedio_".

-¿¡El tio Edward!-preguntaron ilusionados los primogenitos de la Rockbell. Nunca habian visto a su _tio_ Edward en persona pero habian visto fotos de cuando era pequeño junto a su tio Al y su mama Winry, mas las historias que les contaban tanto los ya mencionados como su tio Roy y varios "tios" y militares mas con los que tenian confianza.

-Si-respondio la mujer con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Y entonces va a venir mañana el tio Ed?-pregunto lleno de jubilo el pequeño rubio. Segun lo que le habian contado su tio era un gran alquimista y quizas le enseñara un par de truquillos y les contara alguna de sus aventuras militares o alguna que otra travesura que habian realizado su tio Al ,el y su madre en el pasado.

-En realidad vendra hoy -comento el ojigris para luego esconderse detras de sus sobrinos mientras temblaba como si de una hoja de tratase.

Repentinamente un aura asesina rodea el cuerpo de la mecanica-asesina, empuño nuevamente su llave inglesa solo que esta vez tambien estaba acompañada de un invitado especial: el Señor Destornillador, una sonrisa de asesina en serie se pinto de oreja a oreje en su cara, sus ojos tenian un brillo mortifero y siniestro, y el fleco le tapaba gran parte de la cara, en conclucion los homunculos armados hasta los dientes parecian adorables a su lado.

-Al- llamo con siniestra y cantarina mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia su victima dandole un aspecto mas aterrador(si era posible) a la joven futura asesina.

-Por favor, Winry, ten compacion de mi alma, te lo ruego-suplicaba el castaño arrodillado detras de sus sobrinos.-No creo que sea apropiado que los niños vean esto- comento como excusa el Elric menor mirando a todos lados en busca de una salvacion divina; la cual ,por desgracia para el, no encontro.

-Tienes razon- dijo con voz dulzona-Niños ¡Entrad en casa!-ordeno con la misma voz que antes.

-¡Hai, oka-sama!- exclamaron ambos mini-Rockbell's caminando con paso militar en direccion al interior de su casa.

-Onii-san ¿Tienes la camara?- pregunto la pequeña rubita a su hermano en forma de susurro.

-Sip- contesto el de orbes del color del oro sacando la camara de la nada.

-Bien ¡Luces, camara...Accion!- exclamo la chiquilla mientras empezaban a grabar la masacre que se estaba, a punto, de ser organizada frente a su casa.

-Que empieze la fiesta- comento con voz de ultratumba la joven Rockbell.

-¡Nooooooooo!

-Esto no es apto para mentes sensibles por lo cual se encuentra censurado-

-1 hora mas tarde-

En el interior de la casa de los Rockbell(para ser mas especificos en el salon) se encontraban los dos niños junto a su herido , por no decir casi muerto, tio haciendo un gran, pero casi inutil esfuerzo, por curar a este.

-Nee¿Todavia te duele, tio Al?-pregunto la pequeña rubia mientras aplicaba una pomada a un gran( y cuando digo gran quiero decir de tamaño familiar)chichon.

-Jejeje-rio nervioso el castaño- Un poco- mintio el hombre con una gotita anime bajandole por la cien.

-No hace falta que finjas tio Al- comento el pequeño (en varios sentidos. Kenji:¡Oye! Yo: xDD) de ojos oro.

-¿Are?- pregunto desconsertado el Alquimista.

-Es que sabes que un golpe de mama es algo...letal- exclamo el chiquillo de cabellos dorados mientras un escalofrio le recorria la espina dorsal.

-Pues si- respondio el muchacho pensativo pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas el ruido del timbre...

Ding Dong(Yo y mis super-efectos especiales)

-¿Quien es?-pregunto el joven acercandose lentamente a la puerta.

-¡¿Quien mas?-exclamo molesta una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta dejando al joven Elric de una sola pieza.

-No puede ser...-


End file.
